dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
DISORDERS
Sanctioned Operatives always follow the procedure for gaining disorders, explained below. Members of Outlaw gangs behave slighty differently, however. Follow the normal procedure for the first Outlaw who suffers a disorder, rolling as usual each time he gains a disorder. However, every time another gang member fails a psychosis test that gang member automatically gains the the same disorders as the first member, in the same order. This refelcts the fact that as the Outlaws go gradually insane, they follow suit, slowly building up a collective gang image. This does not occur in addition to taking the normal disorder test that follows a failed psychosis test; it happens instead. The normal procedure is as follows. Whenever a driver is called to take a disorder test, roll a dice, add the driver's psychosis points and consult the table below: Harmless Disorders Harmless disorders are minor peculiarities in behaviour which will mark a driver as an eccentric, but won't affect his combat performance. Invent a disorder or roll one dice and apply the result below. 1.' Clothing Fixation:' The driver insists on wearing some weird form of clothing. The player may choose or roll again: 'Odds: Headgear - choose or roll again:' #1 Flying googles or tank commander's helmet #Silk Scarf #Brimmed/floppy hat #Mirror shades (or other dark glasses) #Ski mask #Hockey mask 'Evens: Other clothes - choose or roll again:' #Paramilitary uniform #Loud shirt #Day-glo trousers #Hologram T-shirt #Macintosh #Rags 2. Hairstyle: ' The driver becomes obsessed with a particular hairstyle. The player may choose a distinctive hairstyle or roll on the following table. #Mohican/crest (dyed if desired) #Shaved head #Flat top #DA #Very long (this can go to waist or below! #Dreadlocks '3. Strong, Silent Type: ' The driver almost completely clams up. He only ever communicates in grunts and monosyllables. '4. Phobia: ' The driver has an irrational fear of something that will not normally affect his performance in a roadfight. The player may choose a phobia or roll cin the following table. #Insects/Arachnids #Animals #Crowds #Heights #Darkness #Open spaces '5. Talisman: The driver's vehicle must sport some sort of distinctive talisman. The player may choose one or roll on the following table. #The driver paints distinctive kill markings on his door. #Huge furry dice. #Anlmal skull on front bumper. #Long aerial with flag or pennant (US, Confederate, agency, gang. etc.) #Religious Token - Cross, Icon, Figurine, etc, - (add to roof or Hood) #White wall tyres. 'Minor Disorders' Minor disorders have a slightly more pronounced effect on a character and consequently a detrimental effect on his combat performance. Roll one dice and consult the table below. '1. Manic-Depressive: ' At the start of each engagement the player rolls a dice. *Odds: the driver is depressed; reduce drive skill by -1 for this engagement. *Evens: the driver is manic; increase drive skill by + 1 for this engagement. These modifications do not affect a driver's bounty value. '2. Very Unreliable:' When the driver is part of an attacking unit, roll a dice at the start of each engagement, before the approach roll is made. If the dice scores a 1, the driver has failed to show up. If there are any other drivers in the unit, they must fight the engagement. Otherwise, the engagement is cancelled and the driver cannot take part in another engagement until the next contract sequence. Gangs and Renegade Op opponents can still take a loot test. If it was a gang member who failed to turn up at the engagement site, he and his vehicle must be ignored for the purposes of that gang's loot test in this contract sequence. If a driver who failed to turn up was a solitary Outlaw, he does not take a loot test in this contract sequence. '3. Phobia:' The driver has an irrational fear of a particular type of opponent. When faced with opponents who fit the description of his phobia, a driver loses 1 point of drive skill due to nervousness. This modification does not affect the driver's bounty value. The penalty ends immediately if all the opponents who fit the phobia description are knocked out of the game by a crash, roll, disabled vehicle or no driver result. The player can either invent a phobia which must have some kind of detrimental effect on the driver's playability or roll on the following table: '1-2' Vehicles - choose or roll again: : 1-2 Renegades 3-4 Interceptors 5-6 Bike, Trikes and sidecar combos '3. Opponents · choose or roll again:' : 1-2 Drivers of respected status or higher. (See Media) : 3 Operatives (Sanctioned or Renegade) : 4-5 Outlaws. : 6 Drivers whose vehicles have a talisman 4-5 Vehicles equipped with a particular weapon - choose or roll again: : 1. Chaingun : 2. Missles : 3. Autocannon : 4. Grenade Laucher : 5-6 Laser (any) 6. Vehicles of a particular colour - choose or roll again: #'Red' #'Yellow' #'Blue' #'Black' #'White' #'Green' '4. Adrenalin Rush: ' Each time the driver passes a control loss test, roll a dice. On a roll of 6, his drive skill is increased by + 1 until the next control loss test has to be taken (the drive skill is treated as normal for this test). Each time the driver fails a control loss test, roll a dice. On a roll of 1, the driver begins to shake uncontrollably, reducing his drive skill by -1. Thereafter, roll a dice every time a driver passes a control loss test. On another roll of l the shaking stops and drive skill returns to normal. Roll again the next time the driver fails a control loss test, and so on . '5. Absent-Mindedness:' The driver loses concentration from time to time. At the start of each turn, the player rolls a dice; on a roll of 1 the character's drive skill is reduced by · 2 for that turn only. '6. Hypochondria:' The driver is always suffering the effects of some imaginary illness. At the beginning of each engagement, roll a dice; on a roll of 1 the symptoms are particularly strong and the character's drive skill is reduced by -1 for the whole of the engagement. Costly Disorders Costly disorders are not dangerous to the driver but they eat into his income. Some types of costly disorder are listed below with dice rolls for random generation. As always, players are free to choose a disorder or invent their own if they wish. '1-3 Expensive One-Off Payment:' The driver is compelled to buy something he has always wanted. After this the disorder has no further effect. The player may choose something, other than a weapon or an item of equipment, which must cost $ 5,000 or more, or may roll again: #Expensive Suit (costs $5,000) #Chrome Engine (costs $8,000) #Custom Paint Job - roll again: Odds: expensive airbrushing (costs $10,000) Evens: awful two-tone respray costing $ 5,000. Roll twice for the colour combination: 1. Fluorescent Orange 2. Lime Green 3. Lemon 4. Royal Purple 5. Cream 6. Metallic pink #Charity donation: the character may repair any damage, and fully reload any weapons on the car but any remaining earnings from the last engagement and half his banked assets are given to charity. 5-6 Refit - roll again: :: Odds: Doeskin Upholstery -''' the driver must spend $ 3,000 having the vehicle fitted with doeskin upholstery and walnut facias. 'Evens: Public Address System -' the driver insists on going into action action playing Wagner, Bolt Thrower or Lust Lobster CDs very loudly over an external car music system. The system costs $3,000. The habit means the the opposition will know they' re under attack at the start of the engagement. and so are instantly exempted from any cruising restrictions. '''4-6 Expensive Habit: Roll again to give the particular habit and then deduct this sum at the end of this and each subsequent engagement. :: 1-2 Fortress building - the character spends one third of all income on converting his home into an impregnable fortress. :: 3-4 Visiting psychiatrists - roll a dice at the end of each contract sequence (including this one). Multiply the result by $1,000. This is the amount the driver spends on visiting analysts between contracts. :: 5-6 Gambling - immediately after the driver is paid for each contract sequence (including this one) he rushes out to the nearest den of iniquity and throws vast amounts of money away in frivolous gambling games. Calculate the amount spent in each contract sequence at the rate of 206 x $1,000. :: Roll again to give the particular habit and then deduct this sum at the end of this and each subsequent engagement. 'Dangerous Disorders' Dangerous disorders have a serious effect on a character's combat performance and life expectancy. The player may invent a disorder provided the other players agree that it is sufficiently dangerous and detrimental to the character's chances of survival. Alternatively, roll a dice and apply the result below. : 1. Foolhardy: The driver insists on stripping all armour from his vehicle. : 2-3 Heavy Foot: Any accelerate or brake action the character makes must be at the full allowance. : 4-5 Trigger Happy: The character must fire whenever he has the opportunity to hit a target, no matter how slim. The weapons used must either be the most powerful or linked - ie the weapons fired are those with the highest damage rating. : 6 Over-Cautious: An over-cautious driver may never make a manoeuvre at a speed in excess of optimum speed. 'How Long Disorders Last' Some disorders, as explained above, are like impulsive emotions which have an effect once and then trouble the driver no more. Others become a condition. When this is the case, drivers should roll a dice to see how many contract sequences the disorder lasts. Harmless disorders have a modifier of -2, minor disorders have a modifier of -1, costly disorders have a modifier of 0 and dangerous disorders have a modifier of + 1. Results of 0 or less are treated as 1. This roll is made for each disorder the driver suffers from. The roll may only be made once per disorder. If a GM runs the campaign, he may make the roll in secret and only tell the driver when the disorder has worn off. The fact that a driver may suffer from a disorder and then be cured of it over time does not mean he can't suffer from that disorder again if he rolls it in a future disorder test. Even if a disorder has worn off, a driver can continue to exhibit the symptom. If the driver took to carrying a talisman, for example, as the result of a disorder, he could continue to use that talisman after the disorder had worn off if the player who controlled him wanted to. A player can decide that the although a driver may be cured of a disorder, he retains the item, appearance or effect described for that disorder because he wants to. Contradictory disorders cancel each other out. If a driver has maintained the effect of a disorder and subsequently gains a contradictory disorder, he must abandon the original disorder effect. This mainly applies to Heavy Foot and Over Cautious, which contradict each other. Players might decide that some of the harmless or minor disorders contradict each other (especially those that affect clothing style or vehicle presentation). In this case, it's up to the player. If a player can't imagine his driver having a tank commander's helmet and a mohican haircut (not surprising). he can decide that his character is simply changing his approach to roadfighting fashion and discard whichever disorder came first. On the other hand, a character wearing a hologram t-shirt who suddenly develops a craving for wearing tattered rags might accomodate his new desire by ripping his old shirt to shreds. Losing Psychosis Points Once a driver has failed a psychosis test and rolled for a disorder. he rolls 2D6 and subtracts that number from his psychosis points total - the stresses of battle that have been building up are alleviated by his new outbreak of crazy behaviour. A driver never has less than zero psychosis points.